Social networking is becoming essential to many as a form of communication. As social networking is adapted by a larger and larger portion of the world's population, the number of operations that can be accomplished via a social network application are also expanding. While this large number of social networking operations provides increasing value to social networking users, as the number of operations becomes larger, it also becomes harder for a user to identify those operations most relevant to them. Therefore, improved methods for identifying social network operations relevant to a user are needed.